


I want a moment to be real

by xTarmanderx



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character death but not a main character, M/M, Some angst, Treasure Planet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When rebellious teenager Liam Dunbar gets handed a mysterious sphere from a dying pirate, he knows that he can’t let this mystery go unsolved. The sphere, a map to the greatest treasure in the universe, will lead him on a journey of discovering adventure, love, and heartbreak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts), [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> This one is for Kane and Dana, who inspire me constantly and never let me doubt myself. Thank you.

“....and Captain Deucalion slashes through his enemies piece by piece, leaving nothing but carnage behind!” Jenna Dunbar’s hands flew up, mimicking a sword cutting through the air. “And as quick as he came, Captain Deucalion and his crew disappeared. They were never seen again. Just as they came, they vanished without a trace.” Her voice dropped to a low murmur. A soft gasp met her words, a fond smile spreading across her face. No matter how many times she told the story, her son always acted as though it were brand new. “And that, little one, is the story of Captain Deucalion’s final battle.”

“But mooooooom,” he whined from beneath the covers. “You forgot about Captain Deucalion’s treasure!”

“Did I?” Jenna mused, pursing her lips. “I don’t think I forgot anything…”

“Captain Deucalion and his treasure from a thousand worlds!” He threw his covers off and scrambled upright, grabbing his pirate hat from where it perched on his headboard. Grabbing the toy sword from his nightstand, he brandished it in an arc through the air and bounced to the edge of the bed. “Treasure Planet!” He wobbled unsteadily and Jenna reaches out, grabbing him before he could fall. He wriggled free of her grasp and scrambled on top of his headboard, attempting to balance on top of it. Giggling, he tossed his sword onto his bed and dove after it. Jenna wrapped her fingers around his ankles, safely depositing him on his pillow. “Mom!”

“Liam, be careful.” She said gently. 

“But how do you think he did it?” He asked, working his way free. “How did he swoop in and vanish without a trace?” He scrambled under his covers, wriggling until his head poked out of the over end. Jenna smothered a laugh behind her hand, eyes twinkling as she reached for the edge of his comforter. 

“I have no idea…” she began, carefully grabbing onto the covers. “Come here, you!” She grabbed him by the ankles and hauled him into her lap, grinning as he giggled and thrashed in her hold. She yanked his shirt up and bent over him, blowing raspberries into his stomach while he squealed and squirmed. The wonderful sounds of joy escaping her gap-toothed six-year-old made her whole world light up. He shoved at her face with a giggle, wriggling until she finally relented and rolled himself from her lap. “All right, my little pirate. It’s time for bed.” She tapped the tip of his nose and stood up, letting him crawl back under the covers. 

“Mom, do you think anyone will ever find Captain Deucalion’s treasure?” Liam asked, innocent blue eyes staring up at her as she tucked him in. Smiling softly, she smoothed down his hair and bent to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m not sure, sweetie. I think it’s more of a legend.” She said softly. 

“I know it’s real.” The fierceness and determination in his voice made her chest fill with pride. She hoped this stubbornness would only help her son further down the line. He’d always been a strong believer in all things good and she would never tell him he was silly for believing in his dreams. 

“You’re right. It’s real,” she whispered. “And now, it's time for you to sleep.”

“Good night, momma. I love you.” He murmured. 

“And I love you. Sweet dreams, my prince.” She cradled his jaw, sweeping her fingers across his cheekbone. His eyes fluttered shut, a yawn slipping free before he started to feign sleep. When his breath had evened out, she adjusted his pillow and patted down the covers before getting to her feet. She tiptoed to the door and hit the light switch. Instantly, the soft glow of his constellation night light began to decorate the wall across the room. Glancing back at her ‘sleeping’ son, she released a sigh of contentment and made her way to her bedroom. Almost as soon as she had shut the door, she heard tiny footsteps pattering across the floor and saw the soft glow of light emanating from under her doorway. She knew Liam was picking up his storybook from his bedside table, mapping out all of the possible locations of the fabled Treasure Planet. 

She grabbed her reading glasses from the bedside table and switched on her lamp, picking up a cookbook with a sigh. Flipping it open, she began to pen notes in the margins about possible recipes she could try at the inn. It wasn’t easy being a single mom and working long hours, but she was doing everything in her power to take care of her son and make sure he had everything that he needed to grow up successful. The innkeeper was preparing to retire and she needed to prepare to take over and make things run as smoothly as possible. If that meant staying up half the night learning new recipes and balancing the books, then so be it. 

Half an hour later, she heard Liam’s hesitant footsteps coming down the hall. She set her book aside and settled back against her pillows, smiling as the door slowly opened. “Hi there, sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“No.” Liam huffed indignantly, chest puffing out. “I’m not afraid of Captain Deucalion! I came to protect you tonight.” He shut the door, hugging his stuffed pirate wolf to his chest. “Is that okay?” He asked, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Honey, there’s always room for you in my bed.” Jenna assured with a soft look. She pulled her covers aside, watching as her son crawled up from the end of the bed. As soon as he was settled, she turned off the lamp and eased herself fully under the covers. “Thank you for protecting me, my wonderful boy.”

“You’re welcome. No pirate is going to take over our house.” Liam said, snuggling into his pillow beside her. 

“My hero.” Jenna chuckled softly. “Good night, little one. Have sweet dreams.”

“Okay, momma. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Ten years later... _

“I dare you!” Liam’s heard the words a million times, but the stakes are higher now. He’s older now and he knows the ins and outs of his wind skimmer better than anyone. If anyone can make it across the burning fields of Eryt, it’s him. He’s no coward, has never turned down a challenge thrown from his classmates. But his mother....

He can only imagine the disappointed look she’ll give him if she finds out what he’s been doing. The long suffering sigh, the lecture that ends with her in tears and Liam storming off to another room. He should say no to this. There’s nothing to gain from taking on the dares of the other kids. But he can’t stand the smug smirk on Stilinski’s face and he wants to wipe it off with either his fists or the tail end of his skimmer. “I’ll do it,” he says with a roll of his eyes. There are a few cheers from other onlookers and he suppresses a smirk of his own. “What’s in it for me?” He asks curiously. Stilinski’s not known for throwing out bets without a hefty price on them. His dad’s the sheriff and he’s in trouble with the law almost as much as Liam. Too bad only one of them has connections to make bail.

“A hundred coins.” Stilinski says after a beat.

“Three hundred and I’m in.” Liam says, raising a brow as the other boy squawks indignantly. “I’m not risking jail time for a measly hundred.” He leans in and lowers his voice to a whisper. “And I know you’ve been selling essays and holopads lifted from the auction lots.”

“Fine.” Stilinski huffs. “We’ll see you on the other end.” He bangs his hand against the hood of his rusted car and Liam steps back, watching him walk to the driver’s seat. “Your money will be waiting. Try not to chicken out.”

“I never have.” Liam reminds, turning on his heel. He walks over to the gate and lifts up the bottom where it isn’t staked into the ground anymore, sliding his skimmer beneath it. He lifts it a little more and wriggles under, grimacing as the fence scratches along his back and his arms. It doesn’t cut enough to bleed, but the red marks are sure to last for a few days.

He lifts his wind skimmer and unfolds the bar on the outside, a patchwork wing unfurling as he stands it upright. Kicking his boot against the rocket, he steps onto the magnetic plate and feels it lock against his boots. Gripping the hand curving out from the wing, he steers himself onto the dirt and lets the wind take him.

The first explosion happens to his right. Liam curves at just the right moment, ducking to avoid a shower of rocks. They sting against the back of his neck and he tightens his grip on the bar, angling his skimmer back to elevate it a little more. There’s another explosion ahead of him, spitting a wall of fire that easily reaches five feet before sputtering our. He slows his speed and studies the ground, looking for signs of the next explosion. The rocks tremble slightly and he sees the cracks form just before another explosion, enough force blown from this one that it shakes his sail and it goes taut. The momentum carries him higher and he flexes his fingers around the bar, a slow grin forming.

He dives down with a loud whoop, the wind whipping at his clothes. Fire flares up beneath him and he yanks the skimmer around, the heat of the flames making him sweat as he narrowly avoids getting engulfed in the next eruption. Adrenaline flows through him and he cuts his next dive even closer, the oxygen stolen from him as the flames eat it up. The skimmer shakes so hard that in other circumstances Liam would worry about it coming apart, but he knows by now all it’s capable of doing. He kicks against the engine and catches the handle, igniting the second booster that sends him forward with a breathless laugh. The ratting sounds grow louder, but Liam can’t hear over the roar of the wind in his ears. 

The first plate comes off the engine and he dips lower to the ground as a result. Frowning, he drops his gaze to find two more plates melting and peeling back. Every ounce of elation turns to cold fear and dread, knotting his stomach. He’s halfway across the field, but he’ll never be able to make it on foot. The heat of the ground will melt through the thick soles of his boots within minutes and he’ll be trapped. Burning alive is not a fate that he wants. He grits his teeth and yanks back on the bar, angling his sail upwards and catching the updraft of the next explosion. The fabric begins to tear, the wind beating mercilessly against it and unraveling it faster, and Liam falls. 

Before he can even think to open his mouth to scream, two metal hands grip his shoulders and keep him from falling. He kicks down at the board and the magnetic field holding his boots falls away, letting his board tumble to the dust below. It’s engulfed in a shower of flames and sparks and he looks up at the droid that’s saved his life. The polished gleam of the officer’s badge pinned to its chest makes him grimace and he sighs, recognising the serial number on the nameplate. “Hey, long time no see.” He says weakly. 

“Liam Dunbar.” The droid answers. Liam swears there’s an edge of annoyance in its voice. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know my rights.” Liam sighs. He’s brought up onto the bike and holds out his wrists, grimacing as the magnetic cuffs lock around his wrists. As they arrive at the end of the burning fields and lower to the ground, he spies Stilinski sneaking off into the crowd. “You owe me a new skimmer, asshole!” He calls out. It’s going to get him another citation, but he could care less at this point. 

Booking and processing goes the same as it always does. He’s more surprised when the sheriff only shakes his head in disappointment and offers him a ride home. He waits the entire car ride for a lecture, but there’s nothing but silence. It cuts deeper than he wants to admit and he closes his eyes, picking at a loose thread of his jeans as they make their way toward his mother’s inn. He doesn’t open his eyes again until he feels the familiar curve in the road that he’s used to racing around and he opens his eyes. The parking lot is packed and he knows there’s a full house waiting in the dining hall and that his mother is slammed with work. He should have been here helping instead of racing. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells the sheriff as they make their way up the steps to his home. The older man doesn’t say anything until they reach the top of the steps. He doesn’t immediately knock on the door, but instead turns and gives Liam a sad look. 

“I know things haven’t been easy on you and your mom since he left, Liam. But getting into trouble all the time isn’t going to make it any easier.” The man sighs. “It’s not going to bring him back.” 

“I don’t want him to come back.” Liam says through clenched teeth. Anger bubbles under his skin and he turns away, feeling the familiar sting of tears threatening to surface. His fingers curl into fists as the sheriff knocks on the door and he slumps his shoulders as he hears his mom’s quick footsteps. 

“Welcome to-“ Jenna’s tired smile drops instantly. “John. What did my son do this time?” She asks. Liam’s gut twists with guilt. 

“My droids caught him trespassing on the fields of Eryt with his wind skimmer. He violated his probation.” John says softly. Jenna’s cheeks pale and she steadies a hand against the door frame to hold herself up. 

“You’re taking him?” She whispers. John immediately shakes his head and reaches out to rest a comforting hand on her arm.

“Not today. But the next time will be his last, Jenna. Mayor is ready to send him to juvenile hall. This is his last chance.” He says. Liam can’t listen to it any more. He weaves around John and enters the business, guilt clawing at him as he sees the silent onlookers. They immediately avert their gazes back to their meals, all but the man sitting in the corner of the room. Before he can start toward Scott, Jenna’s hand grips his arm and he turns to face his mother. 

“Do you want to be taken, Liam?” She asks, eyes bright with tears. He can’t stomach it. He turns away and grabs an empty dish carrier, trudging silently toward the nearest table to begin clearing it off. “Liam?” His mother calls again. He can’t look at her. He sets down the container and takes a shaky breath, moving plates from the table to the container. “Liam, you can’t keep doing this. I’m barely holding onto this place as it is. I can’t lose you.” 

“There wasn’t even anyone around. I was just...” Liam’s voice locks in his throat. He isn’t stupid. He’s seen the stacks of unpaid bills that his mom tries to hide. They need the extra coin. If Liam has to risk it all to save this place, then that’s what he’ll do. “I’m sorry.” He finally says, turning to face her. 

“Sorry isn’t going to stop them from taking you away, Liam.” She whispers. “You’re throwing away your whole future and for what? To prove that you can best everyone here in races?” 

“It was just a stupid dare. No one got hurt.” Liam says weakly. Jenna shakes her head, looking like she wants to argue. A customer calls for her and she sighs, shoulders dropping as she turns away to take care of it. Liam goes back to work and finishes with the table he started at before heading to the kitchen. 

“Liam?” The door opens behind him and he turns, offering a weary smile to Scott. The man is older than him by several years, a renowned astrophysicist that has become fast friends with his mother. He’s tried being a mentor to Liam, but he doesn’t want it. “Hey.” He says as he takes a step into the kitchen. “You look like you could use some help in here.” 

“Not interested.” Liam mutters, setting the container next to the sink. He turns on the tap and grabs a sponge, gritting his teeth as Scott comes closer. But the other man doesn’t speak, he simply rolls up his sleeves and gets to work. 

Liam doesn’t come out of hiding again until his mother is closing down the dining area. He sets the chairs up on the tables and starts to mop, listening to his mom moving around in her office. Scott is with her, but they’re not talking. He can almost imagine them counting money together and he closes his eyes, thinking of the last man he’d known to stand in that office. He feels like a ghost now. Liam’s breath shudders out of him and he sets the mop down, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. The need to escape pulses through him and so he follows, eager to get fresh air. 

He climbs onto the roof from his bedroom window and gulps down lungful after lungful of fresh air, pressing his back against the column of the chimney. He slumps down and closes his eyes, almost able to relax and believe everything will be okay. “I don’t know how you do it, Jenna.” Scott’s voice drifts from the closest window and he glanced over at the skylight that hangs over his mother’s office. It’s cracked open and so he inches closer, peering down at Scott and his mother. She’s sitting at her desk, writing neatly in her books to account for the day’s sales. Scott is on the couch on the other side of the room, leaning forward with his elbows resting against his knees. “Having a felon-a fellow like Liam...” Scott is quick to correct himself, but Liam knows he meant what he said. 

“Well, I’m not doing so well.” Jenna lets out a wet laugh that tugs at Liam’s heart. “Ever since his dad left, Liam’s been hanging on by a thread. He keeps getting farther and farther away from me. He’s the smartest kid I know, Scott. And you’ve seen it. He built his first wind skimmer when he was eight and a solar surfer when he was ten! Yet he’s failing all of his classes and he refuses to apply himself. And now juvenile hall is hanging over him...” She rubs her fingers against her temple. “Maybe that’s what he needs to get on the right path.” 

“Maybe. But I wouldn’t give up on him, Jenna.” Scott murmurs. “It’s true, he’s a bright young man. He’s sure to do amazing things.” 

“I don’t know, Scott. Every time I talk to him, I feel like I’m looking at a stranger. One day, I might not recognize my own son.” She wipes at her eyes and Scott gets up, walking around the desk to hug her. Liam looks away, fighting tears of his own as he crawls back from the skylight. He tilts his face up toward the darkening sky and sniffles. Thunder rumbles in the distance. 

“Fuck.” He barely whispers the word, getting to his feet and reaching for the chimney to steady himself. A grinding noise sounds from somewhere above and he looks up, watching a smoking ship descend through the clouds. The engine splutters as the ship continues to fall. It crashes onto the edge of the steel dock, teetering dangerously at the edge. Without thought, Liam scrambles toward the side of the house and drops down into a pile of bushes. He ignores the stinging cuts as he climbs out, racing for the ship. He slides to a halt as he reaches it and cautiously knocks against the window where there’s only smoke. “If you’re alive in there-“ 

A clawed hand smacks against the glass. He jumps back in alarm, eyes wide as the door to the ship opens and a hunched figure crawls out. “He’s coming,” the person croaks. Liam’s pretty sure it’s a man, but he’s never seen this species before. It has sharp yellow eyes and three teeth along its lower jaw, coated in green leathery skin that tells its age. “He’s coming, lad.” The figure slumps down and a chest falls from its grasp, clunking to the ground. 

“Who is?” Liam asks, glancing at the sky. He can’t see anything, but that means nothing. Storms like this are the perfect place for ships to hide, biding their time. 

“You’ll hear him. Gears whirring, clicking into place as he moves. He’s coming, lad.” The figure hisses, neck extending grotesquely.

“Did you hit your head?” Liam asks, frowning as he leans back from the approaching head. The figure lets out a guttural laugh and its head resumes a more normal position. 

“He wants the chest, lad. The cyborg is coming for it. Him and his band of orphan cutthroats. They can’t get their hands on it.” It goes for the chest and doubles over in pain, a hacking cough escaping that makes blood dribble from its maw. “Billy Bones’ll not let them take it. They’ll have to pry it from my dead hands,” it hisses. It takes a tottering step forward and seizes with pain, an animalistic howl escaping it. Liam flinches back from the sound, casting an anxious glance back at his mother’s inn. 

“Fuck. Here, let me help you.” Liam approaches the figure and helps it stand, draping one arm around his shoulders. “Lean on me, that’s it.” He encourages. He lets the other grab onto the chest and they slowly begin to leave the docks, heading toward the winding road that leads to his home. “Mom is gonna kill me for this.”


End file.
